Loco por ti
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Lo habían abandonado al nacer, bajo un sauce llorón. Y todos en el Reino de las Hadas se burlaban de sus espesas cejas. Continuación de "La Bestia de Ojos Grises" FrUk/CANY Dedicado a Gipsy Danger17. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este es un Spin-Off del **Extra** _"Crimen y castigo de una hada cejona" _del fic de_ "Mr. Lonely"_, aunque más bien, es la continuación de _"La Bestia de Ojos Grises."_ n.n

El título de este fanfic es de la canción del mismo nombre,_ "Loco por ti"_ de**_ Los Temerarios_**. No la uso con fines de lucro, sino para entretenimiento. :3

Y pues, se lo dedico con mucho cariño a **_Gipsy Danger17_** y a los de la página de Facebook, _**APH - FrUk Lovers.**_ :3

Disfruten el nuevo fic. ;D

* * *

**Loco por ti.**

_**Capítulo 1**:_ Una hada cejona y una hada francesa desterradas del Reino de las Hadas.

**_.~o0o~._**

___________________________- M-Mon a-ami Ar-Ar-Arthur.- Cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa.- M-Me divertí mu-mucho con-contigo. C-Con to-todos us-ustedes. Cuí-Cuídate mu-mu-mu...cho.- Y dejó caer la cabeza._

___________________________- Francis... ¿Francis?- El hada cejona comenzó a agitarlo.- ¡FRANCIS!-_

___________________________Y su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse. Y ahí, frente a la iglesia, ni el amor de las niñas ni de Arthur había sido suficiente para salvar al hada francesa._

**_.~o0o~._**

_Lo habían abandonado al nacer, bajo un sauce llorón, y era diferente a las demás, debido a que tenía unas espesas cejas y la mitad de sus alas eran negras._

_Y pese a se esforzaba todos los días, no podía evitar ser el centro de burlas de la mayoría de las hadas, principalmente porqué todo encantamiento o hechizo le salía por completo mal, y eso lo frustraba en demasía._

_Pero un día, molesto de tantas burlas y mofas de parte de sus compañeras, lanzó una maldición, provocando un incendio qué quemó varios acres de tierra, plantas y casas se vieron consumidas por las llamas, por lo qué más de una hada se quedó sin lugar al cuál llamar hogar. Las burlas no sólo se incrementaron por el incidente, sino qué también hizo qué varios dejaran de dirigirle la palabra, evitando contacto con él._

- No es posible.-_ Decían los más ancianos, preocupados ante esto_.- Se supone qué nosotros, por ser hadas, debemos cuidar de la naturaleza y los buenos deseos de aquéllos de corazón puro. Esto no es bueno.-

_Lo mandaron al mundo de los humanos, como castigo, a recoger el polen de mil flores, obedeciendo a regañadientes. Pero quiso su mala fortuna qué, cuando se detuviera para comer, un joven de piel blanca como la leche, cabellos negros ondulados y ojos grises, lo pisara y lo insultara. Y molesto con justa razón, lo maldijo con un hechizo._

- Así como odias a la humanidad, perderás tu propia humanidad.-_ Comenzó a agitar la varita en el aire_.- No volverás a ser el mismo hasta qué, antes de que desaparezca la próxima luna llena, alguien soporte estar a tu lado hasta el resto de su vida.-

_Y con un resplandor, la hada cejona desapareció, dejando solo al joven de piel blanca, volviendo al Reino de las Hadas, y olvidando el polen qué le habían encargado._

_No obstante, las demás hadas se enteraron de lo qué había hecho, principalmente porqué había cobrado la vida de una persona inocente, por lo qué decidieron hacerle un juicio para encargarse de él de una vez por todas._

- Hada cejona, debido a qué atentaste contra la vida de un ser humano, esta corte te encuentra culpable, por lo qué se ha decidido qué debes ser desterrado del Reino de las Hadas.- _Le espetó el juez elegido para el caso._

- No me importa.- _Contestó indiferente el hada cejona_.- Igual, no le agrado a ninguno de ustedes de cualquier modo, así qué lo mejor será irme ya.-

- Aún no termino.-_ Dijo el juez._- No sólo tú estás desterrado del Reino, el hada francesa también irá contigo.-_ Un par de hadas qué presenciaban el juicio comenzaron a llorar, temblando_.- Ya, tranquilos, ya se va, ya se va.-

_Y aunque se quejó, se negó e hizo berrinche, la hada cejona no pudo evitar ser enviada al mundo de los humanos, junto con el hada francesa, no sin antes prevenir qué nunca más regresaran a Reino de las Hadas._

- What's that?-_ Preguntó el hada cejona al ver el arete dorado con una gema morada_.- **_AAAAAAAH!_**-

_Sin decirle nada, la sujetaron entre varias hadas y apoyando su cabeza contra una superficie, le pusieron el arete en la oreja izquierda, mientras alguien evocaba un conjuro durante el proceso. Sintió qué el arete le quemaba la piel, y por más qué intentaba quitarse a los demás de encima, simplemente no podía, ya qué las fuerzas le empezaban a abandonar._

- No volverán a acercarse al Reino de las Hadas, ya qué ese arete mágico consumirá sus poderes.- _Les explicó quién lanzara el conjuro_.- Y si permanecen mucho tiempo, morirán sin remedio. Así qué tendrán que pensarlo bien tú y el hada francesa antes de poner un pie siquiera.-_ Se dirigió a las demás_.- Echénlos al mundo de los humanos.-

_Y de una patada, los lanzaron por un portal, qué tenía forma de agujero negro._

-**_ YOU BLOODY BASTARDSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_**-_ Gritó el hada cejona, antes de desaparecer por el portal._

_Aterrizando en un lugar desconocido para ellos, el hada cejona estaba decidido a qué no importara qué, él le demostraría a las demás hadas del Reino qué no se dejaría abatir por el castigo, y qué estaría aún mejor sin ellos, sin la ayuda de nadie._

- ¡Mon ami!-_ El hada francesa se acercó con extrema alegría al hada cejona y le abrazó, irritándola aún más_.- ¡Espero que a partir de ahora vivamos felices y con mucho, mucho amour!-

_Y no soportándolo más, el hada cejona se dio a la fuga._

- **_¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! YOUR BLOODY BASTARD FRENCH FAIRY!_**-

- Oui, oui.-_ Se rió en voz baja el hada francesa._- Me gustan más cuando se hacen los difíciles.-

_Claro, eso si sobrevivía primero al hada francesa._

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
